1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner device for internal combustion engines and more particularly to an air cleaner device for engines in motorcycles.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Air cleaners for engines in relatively large-sized motorcycles are generally disposed below the seat behind the engine and adjacent a battery and other electrical devices, and thus their mounting space is limited, so that there is a resultant limit to their capacity. As well known, along with an increase in size of the engine, the capacity of the air cleaner is required to be correspondingly enlarged, and therefore the volume of the air cleaner itself becomes larger. If a turbocharging device is attached to an engine, an air cleaner of a particularly large capacity is preferred so that cleaning air may be fed smoothly. However, in making conventional air cleaners larger in volume, there have been difficulties, inasmuch as for example, a battery and other electrical devices must be disposed in a separated manner. Moreover, because conventional air cleaners are disposed in a relatively low position below the seat, special considerations have been required to prevent water from entering the air cleaners.
Taking into consideration a fairing attached to a front portion of a motorcycle body, the present invention effectively overcomes the abovementioned inconveniences.